


I've Come to Collect

by Leia_Amidala (SDTS)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut, face fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDTS/pseuds/Leia_Amidala
Summary: Eager to escape an outpost that has come under occupation from the First Order, you discover that Kylo Ren isn’t going to make it that easy to leave.





	

            You are leaving tomorrow morning.

            This is what you keep telling yourself as you go through the day. At the sight of the Stormtroopers stationed at every corner, or the Imperial officers spreading across the outpost you had called home for five years like ants, you chant mentally.

            No matter how much you want to stay here that you cannot. Now that the First Order had decided to claim your home as their own, you knew it was only a matter of time before they cut off all travel to and from here. That would leave you trapped – a situation you didn’t want to be in. You had heard tales of other outposts being overtaken by the First Order for numerous reasons, like trade or military barracks, and the first thing they did was seal off travel unless approved by them.

            What could anyone here do? There was no one living here that could face down the First Order.

            Especially not when there were rumors of some dark Jedi about.

            You didn’t believe it. You didn’t even believe completely in the concept of the Jedi nor the idea the First Order had one casually strolling around. It didn’t matter though. Just the concept of it had sent the outpost into blind panic. There was a heavy blanket of fear over the place and people were looking over their shoulders, terrified that they would be carted off or worse by a Stormtrooper. The occupation coupled with the rumors of some sort of Sith was enough to have almost everyone fall in line.

            There were a few transport shuttles leaving in the next few days. Cashing in an old favor, you were going to be hidden aboard one. That would get you out of here and safely to the outer rim where you could figure something out once you arrived.

            It is this that you are dwelling on as you hurry home. Today had been worse than the others. Someone had sworn they had seen the Jedi or Sith or whatever they were called. In hushed voices, the tale had spread. His name was apparently Kylo Ren and he was going to be visiting the outpost.

            News traveled slowly to your planet. That was one of the reasons you had settled down here. Yearning for peace and quiet from the hustle and bustle of working in trade on the larger planets, it had seemed like a great idea to pick this small outpost and focus on your new life.

            But now you were going to have to flee once more. Being this secluded had made things worse in this instance. You had no idea what the First Order was planning or anything about how they worked. The fragmented news that you had collected over time wasn’t enough to help you here.

            It doesn’t matter though, you keep telling yourself, because you are leaving tomorrow. It is risky; if you get caught, there is no telling what could happen. Even though the First Order hadn’t outright banned people from leaving, it seemed to be an unspoken rule that they were trapped here during occupation.

            But not you. You aren’t going to be sticking around to watch this mess unfold.

            A couple of Stormtroopers walk past you on patrol as you round the corner, anxious to get inside. You run through the list of things you need to finish before you go. Hurrying up a small flight of stairs, you stop outside your apartment. The best idea would be to pack as light as possible. It would be better if no one knew you were gone until it was too late to do anything about it. Not like you think the First Order would truly care about one person leaving the planet –

            Your inner monologue is cut short as you step inside. Even though you don’t see anyone, you know instantly there is someone else here. Closing the door quietly, you try to think of who it could be. The door had been locked. Stormtroopers would have just kicked the door down.

            Steeling yourself and wishing you had your blaster, you walk deeper into your apartment. The place is small, consisting of a living area with a kitchen and then your bedroom. Whoever it is has to be in there.

            Nudging the door open, you step inside and feel an icy chill go over you. You are rooted in place, unable to move like you are glued to the floor.

            There is a hooded figure in your room with their back to you. Dressed entirely in black, you don’t have to be a genius to figure out that this must be Kylo Ren. The question is why is a dark lord in your bedroom and how quickly is he going to kill you?

            Judging by the fact you cannot move, you probably have seconds to live. That explains why the lock wasn’t broken. He probably did some weird Force trick to open the door. Was that a thing? You wish you had paid more attention to the stories.

            “Going somewhere?” Kylo finally spoke and turned around.

            You are surprised by how…normal he looks. You had heard rumors he wore a mask of some sort but it isn’t on him tonight. If you weren’t so convinced that he was going to kill you, perhaps you might even find him good-looking in a sort of dark way.

            But for right now, you need to figure out why he is in your apartment and how you can get out of this intact.

            “No. Because I just got here. Here – my home, I mean. Long day.” You ramble, still unable to move – he must have you stuck with some force ability.

            He takes a step towards you. The sheer size of him makes you very light headed. Kylo is very tall and imposing. There is a power radiating off him that is dark and dangerous. Your throat goes dry as you try to find a way to wiggle out of this situation.

            “You were planning on leaving aboard a shuttle tomorrow.” His tone is clipped and to the point, “Don’t deny it. I know it’s true.”

            You try to come up with an excuse but all you can focus on is that fact that you have been discovered. You hadn’t thought the First Order was going to care about one person smuggling out of here. Apparently, you were incredibly wrong, seeing as Kylo Ren himself is standing in front of you.

            He takes another step and is so close to you now that you can feel the heat off his body. He is much taller than you which forces you to look up at him. Kylo leans down slightly. His mouth is close to your ear.

            “Tell me who you were going to report to.”

            His voice sends shivers down your spine. Even so, you don’t follow what he is asking you. There is no one to report to. You just want to get out of here. Realization clicks. Kylo must think you are a spy for the resistance. You stifle a groan at your terrible luck.

            “No one. I promise. I just wanted to leave before it became too difficult.” You whisper, trying not to sound nervous.

            “You expect me to believe that?” Kylo asks.

            “Search my room. I’ve never talked to anyone in the resistance in my life. I just – I’m just trying to get out of here, I promise.” Your voice cracks at he stares at you with his unreadable expression.

            “Is that so?” His gaze lingers for a moment and then he moves away from you.

            You can’t stop rambling now, “I just didn’t want to stay with the occupation going on. I wanted to get out of here. I promise. Search my room. Do whatever you need to but – I’ll even stay. If it means you won’t…” Your sentence ends when the fear becomes too much.

            Kylo is walking around your small bedroom. He doesn’t touch anything but he doesn’t release you from your spot on the floor either. All you can do is watch the way he looks at things. Your heart is beating quickly in your chest. Staying here feels like trouble but if the alternative is having someone like Kylo come after you.

            Suddenly, you are released. Breaking free from whatever hold he had on you, Kylo turns around and grabs your face in his hand.

            “You’ll stay here and I’ll let you live. Think of it as a favor.”

            “A favor.” You reply numbly.

            “I’ll be back to collect.” He goes coolly.

            Kylo pushes past you. You watch him go as goosebumps break out across your skin. Somehow, the idea of owing Kylo Ren a favor doesn’t fill you with any relief.

*

            Nothing happens for a week. The shuttle leaves without you, leaving you in the outpost. Even so, you can’t help but notice something odd whenever you are out and about. The stormtroopers avoid you. As restrictions tighten around others, the First Order doesn’t seem to pay any attention to you. Even though you try to ignore it, you know it has to tie into the favor you owe Kylo Ren.

            And then he comes to collect, as promised.

            You are asleep when the noise jolts you out of your dream. Alarmed, you sit up. Moonlight is pouring through the window, casting a glow across the small space. You are breathless without knowing why. Even though you don’t see him, you can sense him; Kylo’s imposing presence and the promise of his favor.

            Why had he let you stay? Even without any evidence that you are working with the resistance, he could easily have locked you away. No, there is another reason Kylo has not turned you in and kept the stormtroopers off you. It ties into what he didn’t allow you to leave either…

            He appears in the doorway of your room. Tonight, he is wearing only a simple black shirt and pants. Knowing now that he hasn’t come to hurt you, you allow yourself to really look at him. Like before, you find him handsome. But now, there is an undercurrent of something else – the swooping sensation in your stomach that this foreboding figure is going to do things to you that you have only thought about.

            “I’ve come to collect.” Kylo says quietly.

            You can’t find your voice to reply. Instead, your fingers clench the blanket. You are in over your head but there isn’t any turning back now. You could have disobeyed Kylo. You could have tried to sneak onto the shuttle and leave. It would have been risky, yes, but perhaps it would have worked. Instead, you had let yourself take Kylo’s favor of not locking you away somewhere or worse. And now…

            “Come here.” He orders.

            You could say no. You could resist and face whatever happens in saying no to someone like Kylo. But your body betrays you and you slink out of the bed. Feeling dazed, you walk over to him. You _want_ this; want to see where it goes and what this commanding power does to you.

            “Get on your knees.”

            You obey, sinking to your knees and trying to ignore how crazy all of this is. Tilting your face back, you look up at him. You are waiting for his next command, willing to tumble down this dark path with him.

            “Do you know why I didn’t turn you in?” Kylo asks you as he starts to lower his pants, “These outposts – they’re so dreadfully boring.”

            You understood, of course. Being stationed here must be dull for someone like him. So, why not have his fun with someone? That someone was apparently going to be you.

 With his pants and boxers lowered, he starts to stroke his cock in front of your face. Your head feels light as you watch his hand work his dick. This is completely insane. You didn’t even know this guy. Yet here you were, on your knees for him, waiting to suck his cock. The worst part was how wet you were. You could feel your underwear sticking to you.

“Look up at me.” Kylo orders and you tear your gaze away from his cock, “You’re not in trouble because I decided that. Do you understand? You’re here, safe and sound, because of me.” The head of his cock is brushing against your lips, “Open up and suck me. Show me that you’re grateful for my kindness.”

You open your mouth, taking Kylo’s thick cock in between your lips. He is thick and stretches your lips out. You swirl your tongue around the tip of his cock, tasting pre-cum, before bobbing your head up and down on it. Never in your life did you think that you would be doing this with someone like him. Never in your life did you think you would like it so much.

Kylo’s breath catches and he lets out a small sigh as you try to take as much as you can of his meat in your mouth. But your mouth is too small and his dick slips out with a soft pop as you catch your breath. One of Kylo’s hands moves to the back of your head and grips it, holding you in place.

“You call that sucking cock?” Kylo growls, “You can do better than that.”

His cock is back in your mouth but this time he is holding your head still. His dick stretches out your lips and hits the back of your throat. You gag and try to move your head but it is impossible. Kylo keeps his dick there and watches you wiggle and choke on it. Spit bubbles at the corners of your mouth and runs off your lips. He releases his grip and you gasp for air.

You shouldn’t like this as much as you do.

Kylo rubs his cock on your face, covering it in pre-cum and spit. You let out a small noise but don’t stop him, letting him make a mess on your face. Then, the tip of his dick at your lips again and you open.

He begins to face fuck you. Thrusting in and out of your mouth, each motion causes you to gag loudly on the dark lord’s throbbing cock. Pre-cum hangs from your lips and drool spills onto the night shirt you had been sleeping in. Your eyes are watering with tears rolling down your cheeks as he face fucks you.

Holding his cock down your throat, Kylo grunts and goes, “This is more like it. I’m beginning to feel your gratitude.” His voice is taunt from his arousal as he pulls his dick out of your mouth.

You can’t imagine what you look like. You must look like a disgusting mess. But you try to take his cock back in your mouth, anyway. Kylo moves an inch back and you can practically hear the sneer in his voice.

“Look at you now. So eager. Get on the bed.”

You regretfully move away from him and climb onto the bed. Turning around so you can face him, Kylo leans over and pushes you down. Then he grabs onto your shirt and yanks you forward so that your head is hanging off the bed.

“Going to fuck your mouth like a cunt now.” He growls as your head is tilted back to accept his cock.

You shiver as goosebumps break out across your skin. Kylo is jerking his cock off. It is slippery with spit and cum. Yet you want it. You want him to face fuck you like a ragdoll. You have never felt like this before. You didn’t know you had this in you.

Before he can even command you, your mouth opens. Kylo smirks and then his cock is in your mouth. Inch by inch he lowers himself in you. The head of his dick hits the back of your throat. You gag and arch your back, still eagerly trying to take more of him. His balls are against your forehead, pressing against your skin as his cock stops moving. You cough and spit bubbles pop around your lips. You try to focus on your breathing.

“And to think you were going to leave this outpost. I would have lost out on this fine little cocksucker.”

Kylo begins to fuck your mouth like this. Each time his cock hits your throat, you are gagging. Your eyes are closed by this point because of the tears and the impact of his thick meat ramming your throat. Even so, you are dripping wet. Your face is covered in spit and cum.

“Play with yourself.” It is not a suggestion.

With relief, your fingers find your clit. Working it over with your fingers which are slick with your wetness, you take Kylo fucking your mouth. He is breathing hard and letting out small moans. You know he is going to cum soon.

He pulls out of your mouth. You whimper, still wanting it, wanting his cum, when he pushes you up and yanks you around. Spreading your legs, he pulls you to the edge of the bed.

“Let’s see what this whore tastes like.” He goes.

Kylo is on his knees in seconds and his mouth is on your pussy. The sudden change causes you to moan. His tongue is working against your wet folds, probing your hole before dragging up to your clit. He flicks his tongue expertly across your swollen bead, causing your hips to buck as he brings you close to climax in a matter of moments.

“Fucking slut.” You hear him say, muffled against your pussy and something about the words push you over the edge.

With your head thrown back, you cum. Moaning loudly, you rock your pussy against Kylo’s face, who doesn’t let up the work he is doing on your clit. You have never been brought to orgasm quicker. It is intense, leaving you shivering in the aftermath of how good it felt.

Kylo pulls you off the bed. Surprised, you land on your knees with a thud and wince. Dazed from your orgasm, you open your mouth when his cock presses against your lips.

“My turn.” He growls.

His cock is rammed down your throat. Kylo’s hands grip your head, holding it in place as he fucks your mouth. His cock twitches. You are making obscene noises with each thrust, gagging and choking on his big dick.

“Glugh, glugh, glugh.” You hear him go, mocking the noises you are making.

Then he lets out a moan, holding his cock in place before shuddering.

“Take it. Take it, slut, take my load.” He groans, rolling his head back as he cums.

His cock is buried in your mouth as he begins to empty his load in your mouth. Your mouth is too full. You are gagging, spitting up cum that dribbles out from your mouth and around his meat. God, he cums so much! You can feel it leaking out, can hear yourself gagging on it.

“Swallow it.” Kylo commands.

            You listen, swallowing whatever hadn’t dripped out across your shirt. He releases his hold on you and you gasp for air. Trying to take a moment to recover, you risk a glance up at him.

            Kylo is staring down at you as he grabs his pants off the floor and slips them on. Glancing over his shoulder, he goes, “That’s why you’ve stayed here. Understand?”

            “Y-yes.” You manage to say.

            “I’ll be back in a few days.”

            You watch him leave. A few seconds later, you hear the front door close. You are alone. Dizzily, you sit there. You can still taste his cum in your mouth and your body is still shivering from your own orgasm.

            You had been so eager to leave. But now…now, you know that you are here to stay for whatever Kylo Ren wants from you.

            And you welcome it.

 

 


End file.
